Electronic devices (cellular telephones, wireless modems, computers, digital music players, Global Positioning System units, Personal Digital Assistants, gaming devices, etc.) have become a part of everyday life. Small computing devices are now placed in everything from automobiles to housing locks. The complexity of electronic devices has increased dramatically in the last few years. For example, many electronic devices have one or more processors that help control the device, as well as a number of digital circuits to support the processor and other parts of the device.
These electronic devices may transmit and receive signals wirelessly. In processing signals, electronic devices may use various filters, converters and other circuits on the electronic device. Providing power to various elements and circuits on a device may drain the battery of an electronic device. Further, when higher consuming circuitry is operating, battery life of an electronic device is shortened. Benefits may be realized by improvements to electronic devices that allow effective signal processing while shutting off higher power consuming circuitry.